


Stay the Night

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, I swear this has a happy ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minho just wants Jisung to be happy, Miscommunication, you just need to WAIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: The kiss is sweet like chocolate, yet with a taste of bitterness when Jisung fails to stay in blissful ignorance and starts thinking. It’s addicting, like everything else about Minho. It makes him crave him even more.Which is wrong.But maybe it isn’t, maybe it wouldn’t have to be – if only Minho liked him back.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	1. Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this was originally a short drabble on twitter used for @minsungbingo with the prompt [Friends with Benefits] but after getting requests for a sequel, I decided to upload it here. Not just because it doesn't fit into twitter posts anymore. 
> 
> First chapter is my original entry, while the second one is a sequel (which turned out to be way longer than the original drabble so instead of calling it a sequel, it should be the main story). 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is gonna hurt. But I promise there's a proper ending in the second chapter!!

There’s a faint sound of door closing before Jisung falls onto the bed, two hands desperately clinging to the front of his shirt, needy lips covering his own. Hot tears stream down his cheeks, sobs being muffled by their mouths.

Jisung isn’t the one crying, but he feels like he might just as well join.

The hands move to grip his shoulders, and Jisung dares to put his own around Minho’s waist, pulling him closer, until the older is sitting in his lap. Minho welcomes his touch, hands tightening their grip and spreading fire through Jisung’s body.

Minho’s lips dance against his in a tandem without words, making Jisung’s head spin. The warmth and a little wetness of Minho’s mouth is addictive. It’s almost too much to handle. Minho can’t stop making noises, body pressing into Jisung’s in the sheer want of getting closer. It drives him crazy.

But Jisung’s heart aches for a quite different reason.

This. Minho licks his bottom lip and invades his mouth as soon as Jisung opens his lips. Their tongues clash together as if they were made to fuse. He knows Minho’s mouth by memory now, relishes in swallowing each of Minho’s whimpers.

The kiss is perfect in Jisung’s head, bodies pushing and pulling and mouths mingling into one. The reality is way harsher, though. It hurts. Their closeness, the contact – it’s all Jisung has ever dreamed about, and yet it’s not quite right.

Minho doesn’t love him.

The older has a boyfriend out there, and their relationship is rocky, but he can’t deny how it’s making Minho happy. Just yesterday, Minho was showing him a picture of him and his partner, gushing about the day they took it. And today… he’s crying in Jisung’s arms.

He’s used to this, it’s nothing new. This isn’t the first time Minho has found him, _asked him_ to kiss the pain away. Whenever their lips connect, Jisung can’t help but melt – and he knows Minho must feel the connection too.

_At least choose one, but it’s not like I could tell you anyway. I love you too much to let go of this small affection. It’s not right, I know you don’t love me. But when I’m your plan B, why do you keep returning to me?_

Finally, his tears have started falling past his lids. Wet patches follow down his cheeks and to his chin, but he doesn’t stop kissing the older, whose tears has already dried. Minho doesn’t notice, and he’d like to believe it’s because he’s so caught up in the kiss.

_Does it feel so good? Why don’t you stay then, why am I still your plan B?_

Minho moans into the kiss quietly, and Jisung can’t take it anymore. He pushes away, catching his breath; tries to ignore the way Minho’s lips chase after his.

“Min, you good?” he asks, voice rough, chest heaving with every breath. Minho rubs his chin with the back of his hand, sitting back. His eyes are still red, but the glint of sadness has disappeared. He nods, shyly. “Okay, that’s good.”

That’s it, they’re done. And Jisung can relish in the memory of kissing Minho and pretend that they’re a thing. He takes a deep breath trying to brace himself, and prepares to stand up, but then-

“Please, stay,” Minho begs. Jisung’s eyes are wide when he turns back, unable to resist Minho’s hand wrapped around his wrist.

He tries to come up with a plausible excuse, but his brain is short-circuiting, “Minho- No, I can’t. Your roommate will be back in no time-”

Minho kisses him again, effectively shutting his mind and brain. Arms wrap around his body and he’s pulled back onto the bed, this time straddling Minho. It makes it feel like Minho _wants_ him.

“One more round,” Minho exhales between kisses, “please.”

 _And here we go again._ There’s no way he can deny him like this.

~

Minho loves kissing Jisung like this. Their mouth slide together as if they were made for each other, and the sounds Jisung makes keep him awake at night. There’s nothing in this world that would feel better, but it would only take a fool to not realise how wrong it is.

This time, Jisung doesn’t protest when Minho licks into his mouth like he does whenever Minho tries to take it further. He accepts it, because it’s not like he can ask for it; so when Jisung opens his mouth willingly, letting his tongue slip in, he feels like driving on cloud nine.

He purrs at the hot wetness that greets him behind Jisung’s teeth. It’s overwhelming, making his head spin and heart ache like no one else can. He loves this; loves every single bit about Jisung, he can’t help it. 

But there’s no way the younger would feel anything for him. He shouldn’t be attached, because Jisung will be better off with someone else. Minho is a mess he doesn’t want to drag the younger into. But it doesn’t make his feelings easier to handle. Jisung is always at the back of his head, no matter how many people Minho tries to date.

He likes the relationships, enjoys the kisses – but when he compares them with Jisung, there’s no doubt that the younger is a thousand times better. Which makes it hard, because thinking about someone else while being in a relationship sparks fights, and that’s when Minho comes to Jisung, and- he didn’t think Jisung would ever agree to this.

He chooses not to question the younger as long as he complies, and they don’t talk about it. It’s better this way, so Minho can pretend that they are _something_ more than friends. Something he’s been dreaming of.

Maybe it’s not right, but to Minho, this is perfect.

After all, that’s the closest he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *offers a tissue* I told you so. Now if you dare, follow the second chapter for a happy end for these two dummies.


	2. Plan A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR IT HAS A HAPPY ENDING. JUST WAIT FOR IT. I’M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY TEARS SHED DURING THE PROCESS. 
> 
> ...okay yes I am but don't worry I shed tears while writing this too. 
> 
> With this, I'd like to say this is probably the last time I'm writing something heavily focused on angst. I just want them to be happy :C

The kiss is sweet like chocolate, yet with a taste of bitterness when Jisung fails to stay in blissful ignorance and starts thinking. It’s addicting, like everything else about Minho. It makes him crave him even more.

Which is wrong.

But maybe it isn’t, maybe it wouldn’t have to be – if only Minho liked him back.

Such a selfish wish. Nothing on earth would make him happier than that, except his happiness isn’t his main priority anymore, not since he met Minho. Slowly, he’s been giving in to him, wanting to meet his expectations, wanting to please him. Because one day, Minho might come to him, and tell him that he’s special.

And he sorts of is, but it isn’t what Jisung has imagined when he subconsciously started to care. He has always wanted the kisses, the attention. He has it now. But how can he enjoy his body, when he doesn’t have his mind?

Minho likes someone else, and the addicting taste of his lips won’t change that fact, no matter how many times they crash with Jisung’s. Even if they make Jisung’s head spin and consciousness fade, bringing him to the verge of dreams.

Minho’s tongue is slipping in, and he leans forward, which the older gladly welcomes. He’s careful not to push Minho too far, because they could be stumbling down the bed in any second, but the older doesn’t seem to mind; he’s as eager as ever.

It feels good. It feels incredible. _It feels so right_. It’s like they were made for each other, to be held in each other’s arms. And it feels wrong all the same, but Jisung lets it pass.

There are hands slipping under his shirt, greedy fingers crawling at his skin, spreading fire everywhere they touch. And then there’s Minho’s voice, filled with want, and it’s saying something that Jisung can’t quite understand, until-

“Ah, _Jisung,_ ” it rolls off Minho’s tongue with such ease, as if it was second nature, and it sounds _lewd._ Jisung’s stomach coils. Another couple of noises leave Minho’s mouth, none less suggestive than the previous.

Arousal – something too dangerous in this situation. And yet, it’s hard to not give into it.

Jisung pushes at Minho’s chest, pulling his head away, and he doesn’t think he’s ever bailed out of something so quickly. Minho is looking at him with pleading, hurt eyes, which makes Jisung feel worse than he should. “Nope, no- that’s wrong.”

No. Minho shouldn’t crave _him_ when he’s in a relationship. No matter what, he has a boyfriend, and this is _cheating._ Maybe it’s guilt, or the unsettling feeling of Minho doing the same thing to him if they were together; but it doesn’t matter because it chases Jisung out of the apartment and onto the street either way.

His heart is hammering as he runs down the street and towards the bus stop, catching it just in time before it sets off. When he looks back on the street, Minho isn’t there. That’s probably good for both of them. 

Somehow, the way to his apartment doesn’t take too long, as if everything was happening in fast motion. As soon as he locks the door, he throws himself onto the bed, not bothering to take off his hoodie nor shoes. There’s no one to comment on it anyway.

He doesn’t move for the rest of the weekend, spare for toilet breaks and sometimes eating a meal, because he doesn’t actually want to starve, and food makes him feel better. But there’s still plenty of spare time, leaving him to think and cry all day, because that’s how he copes.

It relieves pressure – and there’s a lot of pressure in his heart right now. It hurts more than hell, especially so because Minho is a constant in his life, and this is the first time staying away from him.

No matter how weird it feels to spend time together when Minho has a boyfriend, they’re still best friends. Which means that Jisung spends most of his life at Minho’s place (if not the other way around). Not having Minho around makes Jisung feel empty.

It happens constantly that Jisung tries to greet a wall and the emptiness just reminds him of how wrong this is, has always been. But there’s no more looking back. It’ll feel better eventually, if he pushes it enough.

Minho doesn’t contact him, but it’s not like he can – Jisung blocked him on his way home that night. Not before missing two calls he was too afraid to pick up. This way, Jisung can still play games on his phone (which is a fair enough distraction, though it works better for schoolwork) and write about how he feels into his notes. Chan will help him make a proper song out of them, one day. He’ll become one of the rappers weeping about their love life, but it doesn’t really matter, as long as it pays.

This is his life now.

He hates it with his whole self, but the pain is just temporary. He’ll get over Minho just like Minho gets over all of his boyfriends and girlfriends. It’ll be good, it just takes time.

~

Minho allows himself to blink. Then close his eyes for a moment, as if it could bring Jisung back to his room if he concentrated enough. Nothing.

The younger has left a long time ago, but he hasn’t moved since. It took him by surprise, and the last thing he remembers are Jisung’s eyes, full of pain he shouldn’t ever feel. Running after Jisung would have probably just upset the younger more, so he didn’t. Not just because he was too stunned to move.

Jisung needs a break, and he’s not so stupid to step into his personal space. But still, it doesn’t really make sense to Minho. What has he done?

Dumb things, yeah, for example asking Jisung to kiss him. But they’ve been good until now, so what’s different today?

He tries calling Jisung, but there’s silence on the other end of the call. It makes Minho feel anxious, he feels shadows creeping up inside of him and squeezing all his organs until he can’t breathe. He has never understood properly what it is to feel like this, no matter how many times Jisung has tried to explain his anxiety to him. Now he knows, and he hates it.

If he can’t contact Jisung, his next step is Chan. As Jisung’s music production partner and Minho’s childhood friend, he’s another small connection he has with Jisung. It’s thanks to him the two has found each other. He’s helped them get along, so maybe he can help them fix whatever this mess has become.

It never takes long for Chan to answer, which is the only positive aspect of being insomniac. He sounds tired, but that’s his default state. What Minho has to say will wake him up enough. “Chan, I need help.”

Minho wonders if his worries reflect in his voice, because Chan’s voice steadily softens as they talk over the phone. He briefly tells him that he’ll ask Jisung and tell him later, which doesn’t make him worry any less, but it at least gives him something to count on.

Chan is always there for Jisung, and he’ll make sure the younger is safe. For the first time since they met, Minho can’t do that himself. And it should be enough, to know that the younger is alright (in some sense, at least).

It should.

The feeling in his guts doesn’t stop for the whole weekend, and it’s suffocating. Everything around him reminds him of Jisung and of how much he probably fucked this up, even though he’s still not quite sure how.

That’s… not quite the truth. It was the carelessness, opening his self to the one he trusted not to hurt him – and somehow ending up hurting _him_ in the process. It was the stupid idea to pull Jisung into his mess, which was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

Jisung doesn’t deserve him – but it hurts to admit, so Minho doesn’t, and rather holds onto the little hope that Jisung will be okay, and in the worst, will forgive Minho and start over. A rather unlikely scenario, seeing how hurt was Jisung that night. But what else is there to hope for?

Minho has messed up, but that doesn’t mean that the world will freeze and leave him roaming the empty streets and drowning in guilt until he finds a solution.

The world moves on, and so needs Minho. He knows this, but he refuses to let go.

He knows he probably shouldn’t push his luck, and yet he finds himself standing in front of Jisung’s school building. Just like every Tuesday. Because Minho and Jisung are best friends that pick each other from classes to get lunch – at least they used to be.

But Minho knows Jisung will be here for school and seeing him alive alone will make Minho feel better. It probably won’t. But he’d like to believe it will.

However, there’s no sight of Jisung among the students when his class ends. A blonde mop of hair should be recognizable enough, which prompts that Jisung isn’t here. Instead, he meets a pair of dark eyes boring into him – Jisung’s co-producer, for this matter.

Changbin seems to know exactly what happened, his eyes giving Minho a silent command to leave. He has seen the younger mad countless of times, but it’s different now. This is about Jisung. And _he_ is the one at fault.

That’s enough.

It has nothing to do with rational thinking – his legs carry him against his will, then slow him down no matter how hard he tries to _run faster_ when he finally accepts that he’s going to Jisung’s place. It wasn’t his plan, but he might as well go along with it.

He needs to see Jisung. Apologise. Talk.

_Anything._

He feels like in an action movie, running for his life until it’s too late. The bus stop, five feet to the left, the last street. Running up the staircase and stumbling down only once. He’s just by his front door when a familiar person stops him.

Chan looks mildly surprised when he finds Minho standing just a few feet away from him. He doesn’t ask, and Minho doesn’t need to answer. Minho’s heart is beating loud enough to convey what he feels.

Chan silently bows, and Minho mirrors the action before slipping into the apartment, making sure not to make any noises that would alarm Jisung. He doesn’t want to scare the younger. And he doesn’t want to reveal himself just yet, in fear of being sent away without saying a word.

He finds just what he was fearing of in Jisung’s room.

Jisung is curled up on his bed, blanket wrapped around his body, and there’s a plastic container with last drops of what Minho concludes is a cheesecake sitting next to him. The younger isn’t looking, his head is bowed down behind his knees. The sight is pitiful; it makes Minho’s heart ache.

“I’m so sorry,” he says, just loud enough that Jisung would hear him, but he tries to keep his voice soft. Jisung lifts his head quickly, looking alarmed. 

“Hyung, what are you doing here?” his face is swollen from tears, voice strained and eyes red. His lips are quivering. There’s no way in hell he hasn’t been crying this whole time – and it’s all because of Minho.

“Chan let me in,” he explains, but it’s more of a whisper than a sentence, due to how his throat closes up. His words sound choked, but he pushes them out anyway, “I needed to know how you’re doing.”

Jisung stays quiet, and only occasional whimpers leave his mouth. He’s looking into Minho’s eyes intensely, despite lacking any power to do so. It’s the same kind of look Minho saw in his eyes when he ran away. It makes him scared of what will come next. Jisung can’t run away from his own home. Will he yell at Minho to leave? Will he finally tell him what went wrong?

Suddenly, something in Jisung’s eyes shifts – the little emotion disappears, and instead of that, they’re just empty, like glass. As if there was no soul left in Jisung’s body. 

His voice is quiet and weak, but it doesn’t make the words hurt any less when they roll off Jisung’s tongue, “please, let’s end this.”

It’s a shot to Minho’s heart. He knew this was the reason of the whole situation – but it sounds thousand times worse coming from Jisung’s mouth.

“What do you mean?” he choses to ask, because it’s easy, and because nothing else come out of his mouth despite his attempts. It’s easy to ask, but Jisung doesn’t seem like it’s as easy to answer it. He groans, combing his fingers through his strands, eyes looking anywhere else than Minho.

“This was my fault,” he says, “I thought that it wouldn’t be a big deal, really. I care about you hyung, and you know I’d do anything to help you out. To comfort you. So, yeah, I thought this would be no different than anything else,” he laughs bitterly, “but you see, I was wrong.”

Minho doesn’t know what to say, so he stays quiet, hoping the younger will eventually continue. He’s aching to step closer to Jisung and envelop him in his arms, yet he stays grounded. He knows that would just make the situation worse.

“And maybe it wouldn’t be so painful if I…” Jisung stops, and when he speaks up again, his voice raises volume, “Hyung, you have a boyfriend, you can’t just kiss me. You chose him for a _reason,_ right?”

Yes, he has. For the reason of pretending that they’re fine, and that he doesn’t need Jisung in order to feel alive; so he could slowly let go of him before he can hurt the younger.

“Honestly, I don’t get it. He treats you like shit, but you still want to be with him that much – is he that important? If you want him, why do you keep coming back to me? And if you want me, why don’t you _choose_ me, instead of keeping me wrapped around your little pinkie, absolutely confused with how you feel?”

This time, Minho doesn’t try to deny the urge to capture him in his embrace. Jisung shrieks when he moves closer. He kicks the air, just close enough to make Minho back off, yet making sure not to touch him. Even in this moment, Jisung doesn’t want to hurt him.

So maybe there’s still some hope. 

“I can’t take it anymore, it hurts so much to see you with him, but that’s not my place to meddle,” Jisung stands up, stepping into Minho’s personal space, holding up a hand to clutch at his heart, “but this hurts way more – the constant hit and run, hyung, you can’t possibly think this is a way to live forever. How are you expecting me to be here for you when all I am is the plan B-”

“Stop talking for a second, Jisung,” Minho orders, shiver going down his own spine at how bossy he sounds. He didn’t mean to speak up at all, and he fears that Jisung will get angry, or worse, scared; but Jisung complies, and he chooses to take advantage. “Good, now listen.”

“I- I’m a mess. Nothing new,” he chuckles, but it’s just a way to relieve stress. It’s hard to talk like this, when Jisung is watching his every move carefully, yet stands close enough to be reached, and all Minho can think about is how he wants to capture his lips.

Unlike this situation, Jisung’s lips are something he knows all too well; they always make him feel safe. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to say what’s on his mind if he were to press his mouth to Jisung’s… No, that will happen later. But if he doesn’t manage to say them out loud now, there’s no ‘later’ for them.

“I didn’t think this would hurt you, I’m sorry. I was stupid to not realise. But Jisung, let me tell you how I feel,” he pleads, and reaches for Jisung’s hand.

Jisung is hesitant but doesn’t shake his hold. He doesn’t squeeze his hand like Minho would have liked either. But it’s enough to keep Minho going, anyway.

“This,” he pauses to gesture between them with his free hand, though it feels stupid, because Jisung probably gets it, “has nothing to do with him. At least, well- I didn’t think you’d agree to this, that’s as much common sense as I have. But you did, and it made me happy, because honestly, _this_ is way better than any boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

Jisung is speechless. Minho hears him suck in a short breath, and his hand freezes in Minho’s.

“But I’m scared to commit, because I don’t want to hurt you with being me. And that’s exactly what happened. I’m sorry.”

“I…” Jisung speaks up, voice rusty. “I still don’t quite understand.”

“That I like you?” Minho asks, a little desperately. “Because I do. But look at me, I can’t maintain a relationship, I can’t even keep in touch with my family, barely earn enough for living, and I hurt you and you deserve someone way more-”

This time it’s Jisung who’s interrupting him with a bossy tone, and Minho willingly shuts his mouth on the cue. The few quiet seconds between them aren’t long enough to be called silence, because Jisung breaks it too soon with his lips crashing with him.

Minho stumbles backwards, struggling to keep his balance until he finds Jisung’s desk to hold onto. Jisung doesn’t stop kissing him, bodies pressed tightly together and lips moving with fervency. It’s addicting, and it makes Minho feel like nothing is wrong – but maybe it isn’t anymore, when Jisung’s kissing him as if they were already a thing. Maybe they are.

“Oh gosh, Minho,” Jisung spits out, not backing away a millimetre, “don’t you dare finish that sentence. Do you think I’d still be here if I didn’t believe we were meant to be?”

Minho is taken aback, not knowing what to say; and so he chooses not to say anything, rather opting for what they know best. Jisung doesn’t complain, and there’s an airy moan coming from his mouth as he tangles his fingers in Minho’s hair and licks in.

Jisung asks for permission to enter his mouth, and not the other way around – the thought is making Minho’s head spin even more than the sensation of Jisung’s lips.

The kiss is no different from what they’re used to, the same dancing lips, the same hands exploring each other’s bodies. And yet there’s something different about this – something that makes it feel real.

Now, Minho doesn’t need to pretend anymore, he doesn’t need to dream. He and Jisung are a thing, and that’s how it should have been from the start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <33

**Author's Note:**

> *offers a tissue* I told you so. Now if you dare, follow the second chapter for a happy end for these two dummies.


End file.
